


absolutely not.

by fantasticfours



Series: Dialogue Prompts [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Pretend like I'm not late for Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticfours/pseuds/fantasticfours
Summary: Prompt: "You expect me to walk home with you dressed like that?"Damian and Jon are getting ready to go trick or treating. Dick insists on coming along, with a costume that is... well.





	absolutely not.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed up the prompt a bit: instead of "You expect me to walk home with you dressed like that?" it's "You expect me to go out with you dressed like that?"
> 
> Prompts are from [here](https://a-u-prompts.tumblr.com/post/166946159561/more-dialogue-prompts)

The day was Halloween, and Dick Grayson was insisting on taking Damian and Jon out to trick or treat, going as far as to buy them costumes and everything. He had dressed Damian as Batman and Jon as Superman, and while both of them had rolled their eyes at the costumes at first, eventually they had put them on.

(“I don’t get it though. Why would I go as my _dad_ when I can go as me?” Jon asked Dick when he got it.

“You dress as yourself all the time, that’s not a Halloween costume. Besides, your dad’s awesome. I know you agree with me.”

Jon sighed. “I guess.”

Meanwhile Damian stared at the Batman costume as if it had personally offended him – which it had.

“This is a poor forgery of Father’s costume,” he says disgustedly, and Dick laughs.

“Look, Little D, they’re not going to just make Halloween costumes with Kevlar and weapons, it’s just shitty fabric. That’s the fun part.”)

Now the two boys were waiting for Dick to come back down with his costume, because even _he_ had insisted on dressing up.

Honestly, Damian was pretty sure that he and Jon were just fronts for Dick to be able to go trick or treating himself. Either that or it was some plan of his to make sure that Damian had a “normal childhood”.

Alfred was standing by the door, making sure that Jon and Damian’s costumes were okay. It seemed like he was more exasperated with Dick than he let on, his eyes twitching to the stairs a few times a minute.

Finally, Dick yelled down the stairs. “I’m coming down now!”

Damian and Jon looked up as he walked down, only to gasp when they saw what he was wearing.

“No. Grayson, absolutely not. You expect me to go out with you dressed like _that_?” Damian fumed, and Jon nodded in agreement.

Because walking down the stairs with no shame whatsoever was Dick Grayson, in a parody of Wonder Woman’s costume – parody in that it didn’t have any pants or even the skirt that Diana wore with her actual costume, and that Dick had to keep a hold on the top of it every few seconds so that it wouldn’t slip off.

Jon raised his eyebrows. “Did you… _shave_ your legs?”

“It needs to be authentic! Of course I did!” Then he smiled. “We’re the Justice League trinity, see? Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman!”

In response, Damian just shook his head, before reaching for his phone and taking a picture. He then proceeded to send it to the family groupchat that Dick had insisted on.

Immediately his phone started buzzing with replies from his siblings, and that was when he turned it off, but not before he saw a reply from Stephanie.

“Brown wishes for me to inform you that since you shaved your legs, in a few days they’ll start itching and she will just laugh when they do,” he said to his brother, and Dick just laughed.

Jon and Damian both kept staring at Dick.

“Damian, Jon,” Dick finally sighed. “I have been looking forward to this day all year. You will _not_ ruin it for me, even if that means swallowing your pride and walking around with me wearing this.”

Damian and Jon sighed, looking at each other. On one hand, the idea of trick or treating was starting to grow on Damian, and he knew Jon had been looking forward to it since the first time Dick had brought it up, but on the other hand…

Well, his older brother wanting to walk around with them while wearing no pants _was_ the other hand.

Eventually the two young boys reached a conclusion, sighing. “You stay at least three metres behind us at all times,” Damian finally forced out, and Dick laughed before ruffling his hair.

“Come on, little bro, you know you love me.”

“Not when you do things like this.”

With that the three made their way outside. They attracted some stares from the other people walking past but didn’t let that stop them.

Dick, of course, stayed right next to them the entire night. Damian couldn’t even find the energy to protest.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah this is a thing that I'm doing. it'll be... fun?
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://wwwlw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
